Our proposal is to evaluate optimum treatment for emotionally disturbed adolescents which exceeds guidelines as outlined by the Joint Commission on Mental Health of Children through a comprehensive 5-day a week residential program, allowing continued and frequent contact with family and peers. Treatment includes individual and family therapy, vocational, education, and behavior modification aspects. Evaluation will focus on patient and therapist variables, process measures of individual program elements, and comprehensive pre- and post-treatment measures with psychometric, behavioral, social, vocational, legal, and educational criteria. Multivariate analysis of variance will be employed to test outcome differences between the treatment and a control group receiving traditional treatment.